Kangaroo in the Big City
by PressDaButton
Summary: Joey Monroo, a Red Kangaroo from Outback Island, had decided to move out from his home island to pursue a great life. What he did not expect was that his life will be submerged in committing illegal acts, making friends and enemies, saving the animals he cares for, and maybe even find someone to love and care for. A standalone sequel, offering to expand the universe of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Departure."

Weather: Sunny

Place: Outback Island, 221 Bounce Avenue

Time: 8:29:55 AM

"Too late to turn back now…"

Bee! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ughh…

Saturdays. Boy do I miss waking up late.

I slightly groaned and slowly massaged my forehead before I started to wake up in the bright and early morning. Looking to my right, I dazedly turned off the alarm. As I shutted down the alarm, I saw that it was about eight thirty in the morning. The day has come, it was time for me to move into the city where big and small mammals are united together, separated from their differences, and to live happily ever after, at least, that's what I had heard about. The city is called Zootopia, where 'anyone can be anybody'. I hope that's true, otherwise I would have gone therefor nothing. Pulling off my marine fuzzy fleece blanket from my body, I slowly got out of bed and fold the blankets back to make my trundle bed look neat and tidy. Normally I don't do this; I just leave it out there because I'm lazier than a sloth. I don't think sloths are lazy, they're just really slow. Other than that today is special so why not do some good deeds for me before I leave from my junior 4 apartment? But before I walked out of my room, I saw myself in a dressing mirror and I stared at my reflection.

I saw an extremely handsome kangaroo (I'm totally serious. I am not as ugly as you think.), a Red Kangaroo to be specific with deep hickory brown eyes, who didn't look like he was wearing any clothes but anchor gray boxers. Don't get me started with describing his messy fur all around his body and especially on his head. I just chuckled and hopped towards my dresser next to a mirror, a cheap red oak wood dressing cabinet with cold jade black metal hinges. As I search through, I pulled out an apricot orange colored shirt, a brown tawny bubble vest, and dark juniper green cargo pants. I put them on; after, I brushed my teeth and combed my fur, basically trying to look at least decent to everyone than to be all disgusting and unsanitary.

As I finished brushing my own fur, I put on my clothes and walked to my small living room, the walls painted with a light lime color with green stripes. Most of my room is filled with boxes, obviously because I was moving. With that though, I opened my small white fridge to see what kind of breakfast waits for me to eat. My hand grips on the handle and I opened it, a cold mist of air comes out sending a cool breeze to my face, but I simply looked through, ignoring the cold. There really wasn't anything much except plastic water bottles, sandwiches with stale vegetables, cereal that is made with 100% percent whole wheat titled "Kanga-CRUNCH-aroos", and organic lettuce that's probably spoiled. I grabbed the hemisphere plastic container of salad, popped open the red lid and plopped it down on a cheap plastic table with just one chair for me to sit and eat.

My name is Joey Monroo, I'm a red kangaroo who lives in Outback Island and I've never lived out from my homeland until now, which makes me now 23. I used to work in a construction company for more than a decade since I worked there part-time but I quit so I can earn enough and move to Zootopia. When I was just a young joey, I never wanted to leave because I'm scared of leaving my parents, but I have built up my confidence and that I'm prepare to visit the unknown. Before leaving my apartment, I grabbed my hat with one of its flaps bent toward its base and put on my head; I grabbed my backpack that's filled with just my essentials. I opened the door; sunlight quickly filled up my room and momentarily turned away from the sun's intense ray of sunshine.

This is it, finally leaving home. I took a deep breath and began hopping out onto the streets and made my way towards the train station that is about to depart in 9:00 AM. I hopped my way to the train station, hopping just a couple blocks, a couple of twists and turns, and then I finally see the station. The station is an urban rail transit that's built two stories high made of steel so the train can cross over the water and into Zootopia. As I see the set of stairs I excitedly hop on the steps to get to the platform of the station where I see a lot of marsupials and other animals awaiting for the next upcoming train. In Outback Island, a lot of marsupials live here usually and that not a lot of other different species come to live here though it's similar to Rainforest district but we don't live in trees, obviously. Most of the time, marsupials that venture out of their homeland tend to do just business trips and always return back home.

But not for me, when I find what I'm looking for; I'll live in Zootopia for the rest of my life. It's a possibility, of course. Suddenly my ears flicked from a noise at the distance, a loud blaring horn from an orange train with a silver roof on top quickly came into view, right to our station and on time. It was a colorful train that has separate floors and windows for small or large mammals. I could hear the sound of its engine miles away before it could even reach us, but then I cover my ears when the train halted to a loud and agonizing violent screech. I unclasped my ears and notice that the train had already stopped, then seconds later all of the doors opened and I saw lots of mammals entering and exiting the train, I stood there for a while, watching the process until I notice that I wasn't on it, the doors were about to close without me so I dash right into it, the door almost nipped the end of my tail. I sighed for a moment until the train jerked off in a sudden motion; almost momentously collapse on my knees. The train started to gain the acceleration; I watch out from the window and see everything going away in a blur. My heart ached a little, slightly feeling homesick but I fought it off and smiled, ready for the adventure.

* * *

As I peered into the train, I noticed that the giraffes with their long neck have a nice view where a pill-shaped dome is placed on top of the train, and also small mammals can peer through by climbing a long spiral staircase. A lot of animals, different species and sizes, are all compacted in the same cart. Then I slightly began to feel a nervous tension running across my fur, and my heart thumped faster than usual. I might be a bit timid around a lot of people, although I should really get over with. Minutes passed by, mostly the noise I can hear is the wheels moving along the tracks, animals conversing with each other, and the sound of air rushing as the train moves. I was on my seat where I had a nice view of the large river that separates the island and the big city. Time passed, all I did was watch and admire the view. Then my ears flicked as I subtly heard some pencil being scribbled and a slight grumble of a speck of frustration passing through someone's mouth. I turn around to see who's having the problem. At first no one was behind me but I looked down, and notice that a marsupial was a bit frustrated about…a crossword puzzle? The marsupial was a platypus; he has lime green eyes, chocolate brown fur, and slick butter blonde hair shaped like half a moustache of a carnie. He is wearing an expensive suit, a dark denim blue fabric, it's stitching is designed just for him and a scarlet red tie with small tiny diamonds imbedded into a diagonal line forming a line staggered formation. A silver suitcase sits next to him and he leans his elbow on it, working on that crossword puzzle.

Without thinking, I said _"You need some help, mate?"_

The platypus quickly turns, looked up and stared at me face to face. His stare almost made me want to shudder but his intense stare quickly turns into a friendly smile and replied.

 _"Yes actually, I don't suppose you perhaps know this word?"_

He raises the newspaper and pointed out the description of the word. It said that it was a nine letter verb that says,

 _"To crowd into; fill."_ I smiled, knowing the word _"I believe the word is thronging."_

The platypus raised his eyebrow and wrote that in his paper, his expression changes to a pleased look and nods towards me.

 _"Congratulations, you helped me solve this challenging word puzzle. I thank you for your help."_

I chuckled in response and just raised my hand, flexing my hand downward once.

 _"It's alright mate. I just know some high vocabulary words up my sleeves. And did you say…complete?"_

 _"Indeed. This puzzle just came out today, look."_

He shows me the newspaper; the word puzzle was actually completed. I whistled, impressed.

 _"Wow, you're good."_ The platypus slightly shrugs in response.

 _"It's actually easy to be honest; you just need to learn some extra words and you're set."_

He said. For a while it was silent between the both of us, at first I didn't know what to say but the platypus said.

 _"I presume you're visiting Zootopia for the first time?"_

My eyes widen a little, is he some sort of psychic?

 _"How does he know that!?"_

 _"Well you're definitely not a traveling; they usually want to keep themselves. Jumping in the train at the last moment, you're obviously new to this. And finally you were staring outside for a very long time; if you were on a business trip or visiting for a friend, you would most likely be on your phone or doing something to keep yourself busy. In conclusion, if you're not traveling. Visiting and coming back. Then you must be staying at Zootopia. I hope I made myself quite clear."_

There was a moment of silent between us; I was still processing all this information. When I finished, I was quite amazed.

 _"Wow, you're like some kind of detective."_

I complimented, amused by his intellect. But he shakes his head,

 _"It's just reaching a conclusion based on a couple levels of reasoning."_ I raised an eyebrow, decided to slightly challenge him.

 _"Well then, you must be really powerful and popular from what I know."_

 _"Actually I am. I prefer to be kept away from the media and I'm surprised that my tactics work. If I wanted to achieve fame; you would have definitely notice who I am and what I can be capable of. But I'm not interested in fame at all so you don't have to be so worried about me."_

He answers, flipping through the papers.

 _"Really, a rich platypus traveling on train; I mean couldn't you just go around in some sort of private jet?"_

I said, knowing for sure that wealthy people tend to take a luxurious way to go from point A to point B.

 _"Well I prefer to travel simple and to be honest, it is quite relaxing."_

Percy simply said eyes still on his papers.

 _"Well it was nice to meet you…"_

I trailed off, realizing I have no idea what his name is.

 _"It's Percy. Percy Waddles."_

 _"Joey Monroo."_

I replied back, I raised my hand for him to shake.

Percy looks at it then at it me; he gives me a small smile and shakes it.

 _"It's a pleasure to be talking to you Joey."_

 _"So where are you off to?"_ I ask, wanting to know more about him.

 _"Well I was on a business trip in Outback Island. Settling mostly on transacting our goods of touch-screen devices for luxurious fashion, I believe I got them to agree to my negotiations. I am now currently heading home."_ He replied, feeling content.

 _"Wow that sounds like a great accomplishment."_ I congratulated to him.

He shrugs, _"Well, I've done better but thank you."_

 _"Yeah, it was nice talking to you man, hope we meet again."_

 _"Indeed, I look forward to conversing with you someday."_

* * *

I got off from perching above Percy and walked through the compartments of the train. I looked at some of the mammals for a while. I looked out through the windows and see so many trees passing by in a blur. I rest in my seat and looked through the window for a long time. Time passed by, that soon enough we reached a station so soon that I had to check the time from people's watches and my phone to make sure that the time was correct. I looked out the window to see where we've stopped, as I press my nose against the window; I see what looks like flat landscape with farms in the background and especially a small version of a countryside train station.

One thing that caught my eye was a family of bunnies and rabbits, all different age, color, and especially fur, saying goodbye to one bunny. She's currently in the moment embracing her parent's arms as she's departing, I assume, and saying goodbye to everyone before the train leaves. As soon as the train begins to depart again, I see the sign that we're passing by the town called Bunny Burrows. I walked away from my seat to see who the bunny is that got on. I slowly approach her as she walks up a staircase that reaches the top dome of the train for giraffes with long necks or small mammals who want to have a good view.

 _"Hey there, is it your first time being here?"_ I ask the bunny whose back is turned to me.

She jumps a little bit and gasps then quickly turns to me, I quickly apologize to her.

 _"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you at all."_

 _"Oh no no! I should be sorry for scaring you; you were just being nice that's all."_ She quickly said.

 _"Ah okay, I guess we got off on the wrong footing; I just want to say that what I saw you with your family and how you were looking nervous. Well I think you got this and that some people could actually relate to these scenarios like me."_

 _"Oh thank you so much, it's my first time going to Zootopia. And when I get there, I want to make it a better place."_

I chuckled in response, her optimism getting into me. _"Yeah, I totally agree. Same here; anyways, good luck out there just wanted to wish you a good day."_

She waves a goodbye to me with a smile and replied, _"You too! And thank you so much it means so much to me. But can I know your name? I don't want forget you if we ever meet again."_

 _"It's Joey."_

 _"Judy."_ She says, giving her name to me. Then I watched her go to that glass roof of the train, putting ear pods in her ears.

I waved a goodbye to her and turn back so I can sit back in my seat.

* * *

I slumped back into the overused, hard cushions of the seats, I saw the phase of the wide valley of never ending green grass with pine trees here and there to a change of water and that the estuary of the land. The rivers streams back into a wide ocean and the train moving over the ocean and I saw Zootopia in the distance. The train tracks over the water stocks and I saw a sign that said "Zootopia welcomes you!" before entering, seeing huge sand dunes looming around the train. I began to see houses made out of mud appear and then many more came up. Suddenly, a huge giant palm tree hotel shadows above us as we pass by it, I read in a brochure that it was called The Palm Hotel, a luxurious hotel for guests who can experience a wonderful time for a certain cost of course. I was amazed by the architectural designs until I realize we were going to be entering a new district. The train goes through the tunnel of the climate wall and then I saw the glass of the train's fog up due to the quick change of temperature from the hot desert to the cold tundra, also known as Tundra Town. I stare in awe as the beautiful pearly white snow and deep midnight blue lake color fits so well to what a regular person's mind of winter is. I caught few details of animals in ice-skates, vehicles with wheels attached to ski tracks, and everyone is having an amazing time. Anyways, the thought of sightseeing in Tundra Town is definitely an option but I have to move in first. Excited, I look through the glass to see what other district it'll be; the tunnel in the climate walls cause a distant howl as we sped through and then I saw Rainforest District. Raindrops began splashing and dripping across the train as the sprinklers from above do their magic. My heart deflated, reminding me of home a lot.

 _"I used to have that same feeling too, you'll get over it Joey."_ Percy explained, looking out the window to see the homes and rain drizzling downward.

I was surprised to see him reading my thoughts but I ignore it, expecting him to do this more often.

 _"Yeah, it's hard to forget about home."_ I replied after a deep sigh escaping from my mouth.

Percy glances at me closely with a blank expression then nods at me in a small notion, he waddles back to his seat, pulling out his IPaw and began texting to someone. I decided to ignore him and began to look out and admired the view, but when I turned back I saw that Rainforest district is no more and the jungle quickly dissipates to huge skyscrapers, ginormous road infrastructures, and many animals walking across the streets or driving in their vehicles. This is it; I'm going to be taking my first step in Zootopia. As the train began to come to a halt, many of the dozen passengers have risen from the seat, waiting in front of the doors to leave. I clenched onto the straps of my backpack, ready to take my first deep breathe. I watch as Percy slides off his seat and grab his suitcase along the way, he looks up to me and smiles.

 _"I assume you're ready to depart?"_ He asks.

 _"Oh yes, definitely."_ I replied, eagerly.

 _"Good, have a good day Joey."_ Percy replied, giving me a friendly smile as he exits the train.

I watch him get off and I soon get off as well after him. I look around and step off onto the platform. I look from one area of Central Station to another; many animals from hippos, wolves, tigers, hamsters, elephants, zebras, giraffes, and many other creatures I had not mention yet. I quickly made my way up the escalator by hopping on it once and letting me ascended up to the higher floor. I first had made my way to the information center for any new animals and took a brochure of the city. After that I walked under and through the depressed arches of the train station's extended roofs and into the sunlight. The huge giant skyscrapers stand out as giants as I felt like a feeble ant. I easily discarded that thought and went on until I hear an incoming yell.

 _"Hey, watch out!"_

I wasn't that quick to react and the next thing I know, I was already on the ground, pain starting to flood through my body, spreading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Opening."

Weather: Cloudy

Place: Savannah Central, 23th Tuskin Street

Time: 2:13:32 PM

I stared at the sky, dazed as I watch the clouds move slowly across my vision. The force of whatever hit me has temporarily knocked me down to the ground and the impact of where I was hit started to feel numb. I stood up slowly, massaging my wound to ease the pain and find out who or what crashed into me. Not too far from me, a skunk was lying on the ground, he groans and swore under his breath then slowly stand up. I met eye to eye with him, his olive green eyes meet to mine.

"What the hell were you doing!? Standing there like some sort of statue!" He yells at me.

My heart paces and I nervously stand up.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was-"

I began to apologize until suddenly realizing that he's run off to check on his vehicle. I watch as the skunk, taking off his yellow helmet quickly then threw it to side as he inspects his scooter. He lifts it up and searches for any damage, trying to find a dent or scratch on it. He turns his head towards me, not smiling.

"You are a lucky bastard that this baby isn't scratch. If it was, oh you're so…" He trails off, reframing himself from speaking any further.

"Alright look, next time, watch out for little guys like us. Okay? Due to your lack of self-awareness, I can imagine you stepping on a family of hamsters without even realizing it."

I gulped, slightly embarrassed.

"Technically kangaroos only hop, but sure. I'll be more careful next time." I quickly added for him.

The skunk raises an eyebrow, not sure if my answer suffice to his demeanor nature. He grabs his helmet from the ground and clicks it around his neck. He starts up his scooter and the skunk drives off, scurrying around many large mammals.

I stared at nothing for a while, trying to processed what happen just minutes ago before being even more cautious after my moment with that skunk. I began hopping straight to the looming skyscrapers, resuming back towards my small adventure. I came across my stores such as Snarlbucks, Targoat, Trader Doe's, Wallaby Mart, and other various shops or stores. The streets were filled with pedestrians of so many animals, talking on their smart devices or eating snacks. The trip lasted for around fifteen minutes, I sensed some eyes gave me some odd subtle at me as I made my way pass them, I guess they never seen a kangaroo before. Then I finally made it to my apartment, the Bamboo Forest Apartments. I open the door to get inside, the air conditioning helping me cool down due to the long walk. I was in front of the lobby of the apartment and I could probably see the landlord in his front desk, glass surrounding him and slits in the glass for communication. The walls were painted with a dull grass green with bamboo reeds painted in. There were even more bamboo reeds than I expected due to the large amount of furnitures made of bamboo. I made my way in front of the front desk and knock on the pane of glass. I see a large panda bear, wearing a light blue button T-shirt and blue jeans begin to rise from the ground, apparently organizing fallen paperwork. He's around my age and I watch as he looks at me and stands up then greets me with a smile.

"Hello there, are you Joey Monroo?" He asks me.

"Err...Yes. Yes I am, this place looks pretty nice." I replied.

"Oh just you wait there. Not until you see your room then you'll be calling it awesome."

He answers back with a sly grin. He takes a set of keys from the tack board and opens his little office to shake my hand.

"Zack Reeds. Pleasure to meet you."

We shake hands, his paws was firm but gentle.

"Joey. But I think you already know that." I told him, not know whether to fully introduce myself or not.  
"Hell yeah I do, you're probably my first kangaroo tenant to visit here. Come, follow me. I'll show you the place and after signing some contracts you'll be good to go."

I follow him up the stairs but I notice that he had trouble climbing only one flight of it. His panting and raspy breathe made me almost immediately feel concerned for him. But before I could say anything, his hand raised up in the air before I could say anything.

"It's alright, stairs are just my main weakness."

I decided to believe him and we continued to move up. Upon arriving on the 3rd floor, I saw Zack almost lying on the ground gasping for air but slowly stands up. He walks along a hallway to room 308.

"So all three floors will have smoke detectors and lock doors but luckily for you since you're on floor three, you have a quicker access to the roof or fire escape if a fire were to break out."

He takes out the keys to my apartment room and opens it up.

"As you can see, this room is bare but I believe you're bringing in your stuff to move in so furniture will be your responsibility to take care of, not mine." He leads me into the room.

"We have your small living room, kitchen to your back right, and a tiny hallway that has your closet, bedroom, and bathroom. Now do you have any questions?" He finishes, ending his guide to my room.

"Oh no, I think I'll like this place very much Zack."

The Panda nods and smiles.

"Glad to hear it. Here are your contracts for you to sign and if you need anything else, I'll be at my office."

He hands me the paperwork and gave me the keys for my apartment then exits out the room. I stand there for a while, taking in my new home that I'll be living for a few years. I found several windows surrounding my apartment but decided to take the one that faces the street that I'm facing at. I see the casual life of many mammals walking or driving by, this place just felt so perfect. It'll take a couple of days for my furniture to arrive and even a week before I start working. I guess what I can do right now is to explore the other buildings around me, maybe make some friends, and familiarize myself in Zootopia.

I set my laptop up to get charge and plugged my own wifi-router into the hardline, I placed my backpack and plopped it along one of the walls where it slumped and I went outside my room, locked my apartment door and headed downstair. I hopped down the stairs and headed out the door, ready to find out what Zootopia is really like. The apartment was a four story building that was tall but almost slender due to other buildings being crammed into one block. Right next to the apartment is a gift store, a coin operated laundry, and a bookstore. Those were some pretty typical convenience stores that's around the apartment but one place that I definitely need if I want to live in my apartment is a grocery store. I walked around many blocks for around twenty minutes until I found a Trader's Doe near me. I then went over there, deciding that since I have no fridge or any cooking equipment, I should probably buy a nice big meal for dinner. The grocery store was nice and big where the store mostly sell prey-based food but if someone was a predator, food isn't hard to buy it's just that stores that's mostly for predators will have be like Wool-Food, Goatsco, and Manny's Meat. That's all the meat stores that I could think of but I'm pretty sure there's more of them. Anyways, I looked through the aisles, specifically grass meals that's 100% organic and free pesticide. As I was peering at the many products, I heard a kudu who was arguing with an oryx.

"Listen, you know that I'm bad at playing Mario Kat 64. Let's just battle each other in Mortal Comcat."

One of them yells.

"No way. You know that you can beat me at that game because you've played it longer more than me."

The other counters.

"Hey! Shut up. You cou-"

"No, you shut up!"

"You SHUT UP!"

The two began yelling at each other by raising their voice by trying to shut each other up. Their constant arguing continued for five minutes long. Wherever I'll be trying to get away from them, they'll be shouting. Then I sighed and decided to stop their bickering between those two.

"How about you two fight each other in a pillow fight?" I suggested to the two.  
The Oryx and Kudu looked at me then at each other.  
"Pillow fight? That sounds like a game for a child."  
"That actually sounds kind of fun."

"You think we should do it?"  
"Maybe some other time."

"Yeah I totally agree."

I watch as the two began to walk away, holding hands.

I returned back to my apartment room with my dinner. I was about ready to eat until I heard an overturned trash can slam across the ground, making an irritating metallic noise. I looked outside from where fire escape is to see four mammals in an alleyway. Three predators; a tiger, black panther, and grey wolf are cornering a smaller mammal. Specifically a skunk, not just a random skunk but the same one that accidentally crashed into me.

"It's over Steven, there's no escape for you anymore." The grey wolf barked.

"Oh come on Louise, you know I ain't fucking going anywhere." The skunk muttered.

"Fine then but we warned ya." The panther muttered.

The skunk in response growls in a defensive stance, not going to let them come close to them without a fight. I was confused and scared for a moment, should I call the cops? No, I don't think they would arrived on time. What do I do? I looked at the wall to see how tall it is and smiled, I can get out of this conflict easily. I open the window and made my way down the fire escape stairs. Then I jumped down between the four before they could fight against each other, both sides are momentarily confused. Which is good as I scoop the skunk up and leapt over the eight foot barbed fence. The next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the alley and quickly dashed out of the alley with the skunk between my arms. Fun fact, kangaroos can jump high and fast. As I made it over, I heard them cursed,

"What the hell?"  
"He jumped over the wall!"

"Fuck! Get in the car and go after them."

I dashed across the street while the skunk tries to resist my grasp,

"Get the hell of me! I can take them!"  
"Nuh-uh. Let me help you get out of here."  
I jumped all the way to the place I'm most familiar with, the grocery store. I went through the streets, almost getting hit by passing cars but dodged them by an inch and crashing into pedestrians by seconds. As soon as we went behind the store, I saw a black SUV swerving through the road and drove to a random direction, I assume it was those three thugs that were about do something to the skunk. I let him go and stares at me with a bit of confusion.

"You again? What the hell were you doing! Why did you even save me?" He shouted at me.

"First of all, I think a big thank you would be appreciated and that you were about to get mugged or worse, kidnapped."

The skunk stares at me for a second before placing his hands in front of his face and sigh in frustration.

"Thanks, I guess. But to be honest, now that they know you saved me they'll try find you next."

"Well honestly I couldn't leave you there."  
"You have no idea what you put yourself into. Those guys are just a bunch of minions to the real thug in this part of town."

"Why are you in trouble with these criminals?"

"It's none of your business, I can only tell you is that I owe them info."  
"What? Are you some sort of spy?"  
"What? Fuck no. If I was, that would be pretty cool but I'm not."

"So wh-"  
"It doesn't concern you at all! Look, I appreciate your help and all but I don't want you by my side. You'll compromise me!"

"But I just saved your butt from those thugs."

Steven just groans in a more agonizing frustration, not knowing how to handle this situation.

"Look, why didn't you gave it to them in the first place." I asked, trying to find an answer to this.

He sighs and shows me a yellow folder that he's tucked in his inner pocket of his green jacket.

"This folder has the names of nearly two dozen predators, where they live in almost every district, and all their criminal records."

"Why would you have them?"  
"I don't fucking know! All I did was do some 'research' for the boss, he paid me to find all these scums in exchange for cash. But I had a bad feeling that what I'm doing is going is going to ruin their lives or worse, kill them."  
"So why didn't you just give it to them if you wanted was the money?" I questioned him.

"I develop a fucking guilty conscious because I, myself, am I predator as well. Didn't you know?" He answers, like as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay well, now that you've escaped from them and are now looking for you. What do you want to do?" I calmly explained, allowing him to have the open options to choose what to do.

"Alright, shit. Let me think…They know where I already live. I have nowhere else to go and alot of my personal belongs and shit are at home. God dammit, I need to get home fast. I can't let them have everything I own. Look, I appreciate your help but this is something that I need to do by myself. Okay? I left my scooter at a parking lot so I don't need a ride from you, thank you very much."

"Wait, Steven. That is your name, right?" I ask.

"Yes it is, Steven Stinkerton if you honestly have to know my last name."

He looks at me, his white hair is being kept inside a velvet beanie and that the white stripe ran along his forehead to his pink nose like chalk. Then a random thought came to my mind.  
"Is it stupid to ask why you didn't spray them with your…" I trailed off, hoping that he knows what I'm trying to say.

He chuckles and gives me a smirk, "Skunks do that when they're scared. I'm not afraid of fucking anything." He straightens his jacket and puts the folder back in his inner pocket before leaving. This must have been the most shortest exciting moment of my life. I hopped back home and made my way towards the wall where I jumped over just moments ago. I remember when I was younger that I competed in vaulting over poles and that I won a gold medal once at school, I guess that's one of the benefits of being a kangaroo. I made it to my room and hate a box full of grass like chips as the time passes. Tomorrow is when the moving truck will bring my furnitures upstairs but for now I took out a sleeping bag out my backpack and slept on the ground, trying to gather all my thoughts of what the entire day was like.

The next morning I woke up, my back aching from sleeping on the ground and notice that'll probably last for an hour or two before the pain subsides. I grab a bottle of water from my pack and gulped it all down, not realizing how thirsty I was. The sun already tells me that I woke up in the middle of the day, I decided to use my laptop to check my emails and my upcoming interview in a job that I was keen in being hired at. I also ordered a pizza too just a half an hour ago but the delivery was late, I walked down stairs and saw the pizza delivery horse at the wrong floor and is at the room 208. The confusion was settled and I paid for the pizza but as soon as I was about to go upstairs, I heard the door of room 208 open slowly.

"Is that pizza I smell?" I heard a young woman's voice call out. I peered through the crack of the door but couldn't see anything, the lights in the tenant's room are not on. I was able to make out a figure figurine with orange eyes and red glasses peek out, she winces through the light and says,

"Can I have some of the pizza? I'll pay half of it if you don't mind."  
I was stuck in an awkward situation but decided to do it out of the kindness of my heart.  
"Don't worry about miss, you don't have to pay, here can I come inside?"  
"Sure, one moment."

She closes the door again and unhooked some locks before opening it up completely. I stepped inside the darkness of the female tiger's den. It wasn't completely dark as I thought due to many lamps turned on but the entire room is covered in soundproof foam and that all windows are taped with black tape. I also see many posters of Anime and manga on the walls. One Kit man, One fleece, Fairy Tails, and other 'comics' that I barely heard of.

"Alright, show me the pizzaaaaa." She asks.

I open the box and the steam of the fresh baked pizza simmered and the smell of it reaches into both of our noses. She inhales it and breathes out.  
"That smells delicious, thank you so much. I would totally buy pizza but I've been working on this project that the smell of pizza had to stop me and made me realize how hungry I was."  
"Oh sure, no problem. So why's this room so dark."  
"Sunlight hurts me, I'm allergic to it." She jokes."  
"You're a vampire?"  
"No of course not silly, I'm not a fan of the outside world, that's all."

"So what do you do here."  
"Oh, I'm a famous Zootuber."  
"Uh what?"  
"Zootuber? Zootube? Oh come on, you never heard of it?"

I shook my head, I don't really use social media apps at all and just think they are a waste of time.

"Well let's just say that I have about nearly five hundred thousand subscribers and that I just keep growing."  
"Wow, that sounds fantastic." I had no idea what she's saying.

"Well, thanks for the pizza. I gotta get back on working, knock on my door anytime if you need anything. Okay?"  
"Sure, thank you very much." I reply, hopping out of her apartment room. Then I realized something that I seem to keep forgetting.  
"Oh sorry, what was your name?"  
"I'm Kathy. Kathy Bastripes."  
"Joey, Joey Monroo."  
"Thanks for the pizza dude, have a good day...or night."

She closes the door and I hear the locks being put back.

I thought about her for a moment and went back to my room to begin to rest for the remaining hours of the night. My eyes close lightly and darkness folds over me like a blanket.

*One Week Later…*

*A fist comes across my face and the pain burns on my cheek. Blood drips from the corner of my lips and the bruise turns even more purple than a grape on my face. I am trapped in a warehouse with no possible idea of escape from my captures as they pummel me to death. Last week, I thought everything would be normal but I am wrong. Things around here are about to get more complicated and my life spirals out of control.

(Author's note: I appreciate comments because they do help me keep going in helping me dive into writing. I thank you for reading this and salute to those that enjoy the movie Zootopia.)


End file.
